Poisoned Rationality
by nuriko316
Summary: Chapter 1 excerpt: "I have an offer for you. You can either be executed, or you can be Orochimaru’s new food taster. His last taster met an unfortunate end recently, and we need to refill the position." SasuNaru. Angst,Language,Violence
1. Chapter 1

The basis for this fic is from a novel titled "Poison Study" by Maria Snyder (an interesting read by the way) with a Naruto twist.

I loved the ultimatum involving poisons and such. I wanted to upload the first chapter for this idea I wanted to do and see how it will be received. Don't worry, I'll work on Slow Dancing next, I just have to figure out what I want to do with it.

I'm also trying something new with 1st person POV and try to connect with Naruto more as well as get you guys to connect as well. Tell me what you think.

Thank you for all your support and reviews; especially your patience.

Poisoned Rationality

September 7th, 2008

Chapter 1:

**Brilliant idea of yours. Just brilliant.**

'Oh, it's you. It must be a new day today. Good morning to you too, Kyuubi.'

**Have you come up with a plan to get us out of this mess?**

'Yeah. I was thinking that since the chakra band around my neck lost its power last night, that I would simply bust out of this hell-hole, take down a few dozen ninjas, and put a stop to Orochimaru's operations.'

**Grr! Watch your tone, gaki!**

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever.' I shifted stiff muscles in a vain attempt to get comfortable. The floor, which was covered in so much filth the exact contents were unidentifiable, was cold and hard. The straw littering the floor did nothing to cushion my body or give me warmth. The jagged walls were just as grimy and black as the floor. The thick steel door separating me from the rest of the prisoners had a small window at the top with closely spaced bars for the guards to look through. Near the bottom of the door was a small door that was only opened twice a day. My empty food tray and cup would be traded for a not so empty food tray and cup of water. My body ached and the cold did nothing to soothe my joints. There were no windows down here. The dungeons were deep underground and that would have been too merciful. The stale, damp air carried the scent of the prisoners, the dungeons, and my own filth as well.

The band on my neck suppressed my chakra, but I could still move. It was gray now, but it would glow red whenever I try to summon a bit of chakra. Somehow it would absorb it leaving me weaker than before. I could still move, I just couldn't perform any jutsus. So now I am used to the strange accessory. I'm glad I removed the necklace baachan gave me and hid it from the guards. They would have confiscated it.

I rolled over spying my food tray and bowl of water. I sighed at the effort and wiggled my way across the small distance towards the food tray in front of the door. My hand trembled when I reached out and grabbed the bowl, but I managed not to spill any water. Why was it so cold all the time? I choked on the first sip but managed a few gulps. I eyed the gruel and stale bread that passed for food, but turned away disgusted. My stomach chose that moment to voice its opinion ('beggars can't be choosers'), but I ignored it. I could withstand the hunger pains for a few more hours, before I would give in. I decided to appease my body somewhat by finishing the bowl of water. Settling down, my eyes glimpsed a few inspirational phrases on the walls. They were smudged and long forgotten, but I remembered how I used to keep them clean and clear, in the early days. I would re-scrape the letters to be deeper and proud. Messages about hope and courage comforted and encouraged me in the beginning. But now my eyes diverted from its words. I curled into a ball slowly drifting to sleep to the sounds of complaining prisoners. Kyuubi was saying something to me, but I didn't understand. Well, to be honest, I couldn't bring myself to care. My days and nights were the same. It was only interrupted from the comings and goings of other prisoners. The ones who left never came back, but new people always came in.

I had been here for nearly a year, according to the kitsune. Some shinobi I turned out to be. And I just became a Jounin-- able to go on solo missions. My first mission as a bona fide Jounin…

A village on the outskirts of Grass territory employed the help of Konoha against some thugs who were forcing taxes and stealing supplies as payment on the people. I assured Tsunade-baachan that I could handle it. She was worried about the Akatsuki. So I did a simple henge changing my gender, lengthening my hair a bit, and hiding my whisker marks. I had perfected this jutsu so well that it took very little chakra to create and sustain it. I wore green contacts and dressed in my standard blue uniform with green flak jacket. I even wore my hitaiate the way Sakura did. Even Kakashi-sensei and Neji-kun were fooled, unable to 'see' me with their infamous eyes. I trained non-stop with Kyuubi and the pervy sage so that I could utilize and control my 'red' chakra more efficiently, as well as my own.

Well, anyways. Going back to the mission-- I stayed with the villagers for about a week or two. I gained their trust, made a few friends, and gathered information. Following a hunch that led me to a lair a few miles away, I decided to sneak in for more evidence. I made it to the storeroom of food before I was caught…by oto-nins.

Apparently, I had unknowingly infiltrated one of Orochimaru's bases. I could have taken them down, but I was desperate for information on Sasuke. I hadn't seen him since we were fifteen (over three years ago) and he had tried to kill me…again, along with Yamato-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Sai.

I decided not to fight back, too much. I wanted them to think I was a weak and idealistic Chuunin that had strayed too far. So they threw a chakra-suppressing band on my neck, removed my jacket, weapons and supplies, and hitaiate, and tossed me in a dungeon, where I am currently. Since that day, when they threw me in here, I hadn't seen another person or been bothered. My only human 'contact' was with the meaty hand that gave and retrieved my food tray twice a day.

I didn't understand why they never questioned me. I obviously came from Konohagakure, Orochimaru's chief target. I was never tortured (physically) for answers or anything. They just left me here—forgotten, save for the free room and board with complimentary meals. Ah, yes. Sarcasm. We have become close friends. It was either that or insanity.

Another thing I didn't understand is why I still remained a girl. I can't perform any jutsus. Believe me—I've checked. But the chakra band didn't force me to revert back to my original form—my MALE form. Kyuubi theorized that my henge was so subtle, almost like second nature, that it didn't dispel it. So he maintained the henge by feeding small amounts of his own chakra so as not to trigger the restrictive band. 'X' amount of months here have allowed my hair to grow naturally past my shoulders.

One may think me pathetic to still be in this situation after so long. I'm supposed to be a ball of unlimited energy and undying will, with a dream of one day becoming hokage of the greatest village in the ninja world. To my defense, I trained every day for hours in my tiny cell for months. I did pushups, sit-ups, anything possible in my situation if bushy-brows was here. I had uncountable plans and methods of overpowering the guards and escaping. But the whole 'overpowering the guards' aspect was a little hard to accomplish, when I had no contact with the guards and no chakra at my disposal. I cursed and insulted the hand that visited me daily to no avail. He never came in to 'teach' me a lesson. One time, when that same dirty hand passed in a food tray, I grabbed it demanding he unlock the door. I threatened to break his hand but then I instantly heard the unmistakable sound of a person being impaled by a weapon. Shock and something else, something familiar, coursed through my veins when the hand I had yet to release, went slack. He was dead. No more meaty hand to deliver my meals. Even then, nothing was said or done. I was never threatened or punished.

A new hand, old and wrinkly brought my meals and retrieved my tray. It trembled the first few times and I realized the hand, as well as the one before it, belonged to a prisoner.

So here I lay on dirty straw that itched my skin and with a hunger to see the outside world. I slept a lot. My dreams were filled with friends I missed dearly. It was a welcome reprieve from my monotonous days. So I slept, wondering for the umpteenth time when I would be killed or if I would spend the rest of my days here…alone.

888888888888888888888888888888888

A loud sound woke me from my dreams. A small amount of light from a torch floated before my blurry eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut from the intensity of the flame.

**Gaki! Wake up! This is your chance. Our chance.**

I opened my eyes when a guard attached a chain to my neckband. My hands and feet were shackled into a simple and connective work of chains. I was roughly dragged to my feet.

"Move it, bitch, or we'll get the whip!" I stumbled but managed to move forward, supporting the weight of the chains and my own body. There were three guards. Two were in front of me and one was behind. All were large, ugly, and stupid looking (almost troll-like).

We turned a corner and passed large cells with multiple people in them. I shuffled along to various catcalls, insults, and farewells from neighbors I had never seen before. They were just as dirty as I was. Some weren't moving, some were injured, and some were without hope, carrying a dead look in their eyes. One shape caught my eye. It was clearly a child. One who had lost all hope in life. Even fear and uncertainty were gone from those blank brown eyes. I wondered if my own countenance mirrored his.

At that moment, I felt relief and joy, at the apparent freedom present before me. I immediately felt shame and guilt sting me to the core. How pathetic I have become. It sickens me.

**Are you done, yet? Or would you like to kick your own ass now?**

'Hmph. It would probably be safer than walking into their game.'

**Wait for me to give the signal. You don't need to use any chakra; just brute force and skill.**

At my silence, which seemed to carry more weight than clear refusal, the kitsune berated me further.

**Don't you dare say anything about the Uchiha**. he growled.

I remained silent. I quietly followed the guards up a flight of stairs, which I promptly tripped on. The guards practically dragged me up the steps, scraping the exposed parts of my body. Once on the top step, the guard behind me grabbed my shaggy hair, hissing in my ear, "Fuckin bitch. One more trick like that and we will not hesitate to break your legs at the kneecaps."

The other two guards leered at me and I could tell that they would enjoy my screams as they broke me. I shivered in fear and refrained from scratching my head when the guard released his hold on my hair. The hallways were empty but for the spaced out torches lighting our pathway. We made many turns, one too many for me to remember or even care to. The maze of hallways appeared to be deserted, but I knew better. Sound nins and snakes were keen to sounds and unknown vibrations. An intruder didn't stay secret for long.

I did notice the smell, or the lack thereof. The smell of excrement and other bodily fluids had been my companion for many months. We didn't come across any windows, but we did pass several large doors. We walked for a few minutes until the guards before me stopped abruptly, causing me to walk into one of them. The other guard knocked on the door while the one I bumped into raised his arm to backhand me. I flinched in anticipation of the blow.

"Enter."

I paused, eyes widening. The voice, though it released only one word, was familiar. The guard who knocked, opened the door while the one behind me, pushed me through the door. I tripped under the weight of the chains.

"Hn." Kami-sama. I didn't think there was one word (if you could count it as a word) that I longed to hear more than any other. My gaze shifted from the stone floor, to the oversized wooden desk, and to the teme sitting unconcernedly at the desk. His attention was not on me, but at the parchment he was reading and writing on. His hair gently swayed in the light breeze behind him.

I shuddered, causing the chains binding me to clink almost musically. One of the guards yanked me from the ground to face my friend/rival. From the whispered conversations between inmates, I gathered that a prisoner brought before an official was questioned and their fate determined. Some were sentenced to death while most faced a more terrifying fate—that of one of Kabuto's science experiments.

Sasuke wore the same outfit I last saw him in; the somewhat bulky layers of clothes that revealed a lean torso. One would think him weak by his slight frame, but that would be a fatal mistake. I knew he was powerful. He definitely seemed more confident and carried an air of importance. Even the soldiers yielded to his position, which I have yet to determine.

When his onyx eyes, dark as midnight glanced at me, they widened slightly in surprise. His face remained emotionless, nonetheless. I glanced down, suddenly conscious of my appearance. You could barely tell that the original color of my uniform was navy blue. There were several rips and tears on it. Sweat and filth soaked through my clothes. My hair hung limp and greasy. Every inch of my body was dirt streaked. I wore no shoes and the soles of my feet were blistered and grimy.

"A woman? The next prisoner to be executed is a woman?" His voice was like steel, hard and unforgivable. My body trembled on hearing the word 'executed' spoken aloud. The relief I felt upon leaving my cell dissipated. Sasuke couldn't speak of k-killing me like it was nothing—simply an everyday occurrence.

**He doesn't know it's you, fool**.

I would have collapsed to the ground in hopelessness but I certainly didn't want to appear weak in front of my rival, at least more than I already appeared to be.

Sasuke massaged his temples for a bit. "I should have taken the time to re-read your file." He seemed to be talking to himself. Without a glance, he waved impatiently at the guards. "Dismissed."

As soon as the door shut behind me, he motioned for me to sit at the chair in front of his desk. My shackles clanged loudly until I settled myself on the chair. Sasuke regarded a folder on his desk, scanning its pages.

"Kisa, today may be your lucky day."

I suppressed the automatic reaction to oppose whatever came out of his mouth. A habit, I suppose, although a dozen cynical remarks flitted in my mind. I bowed my head directing my gaze to my lap.

It was silent for a few minutes before he decided to speak up. "Well-behaved and respectful. A potential candidate for Orochimaru."

My eyes widened and I began to shake. My heart pounded and blood seemed to roar in my ears. So, that's it then. I'll be forced into some crazy experiment until I die or I'm killed.

**Your dropped henge would expose you first**.

"Guilty of attempting to steal property of Orochimaru. Attacking guards of said property." Even his tone was emotionless as he reviewed my file; almost a monotone. He sighed, alerting me to his well-guarded exhaustion. "I suppose you are going to protest the conviction. Say those were stolen goods and belonged rightfully to the people of the village you are aiding." He leaned back in his chair, settling into a pose of weary patience.

"No, sir," I whispered. I have no idea how long it's been since I last used my vocal cords. My mouth was dry and my throat felt raw. "As you said, guilty as charged."

Sasuke straightened in his chair, shooting me a hard, calculating look. My answer surprised him as well as myself. I could literally feel my old determination and stubbornness return to my body. I know I must have challenged him, as I lifted my chin minutely and gave him a pointed look with my green eyes. But he laughed. Nothing major, just a couple of sounds that almost made me smile in return.

"Kisa, I have an offer for you. You can either be executed, or you can be Orochimaru's new food taster. His last taster met an unfortunate end recently, and we need to refill the position."

I looked at him dumbfounded. He must be joking, though the teme was never one to crack jokes. He must have developed some sick sense of humor hanging around Orochimaru and his freaky followers.

I played along. Smirking at him I replied, "Only a fool would refuse the job." I attempted to cross my arms, but the shackles restricted my movements.

"It is a lifetime position. You may die during the course of your training. After all, how can you identify poisons in Orochimaru's food if you do not know what they taste like."

I shrugged, unaffected by his words. Though I was surprised at the amount of words leaving the teme's mouth. He was usually a man of few words.

"You will sleep in a room next to my own. No days off. No husband or children." He straightened the papers in my file, closing the folder.

"Now, you may refuse. You would not be the first. At least they knew when they were going to die, rather than guessing if its going to come with the next bite." He smirked at me. I gulped in realization at the situation. He was serious. But I still thought life was better than the alternative. Questions raced through my mind; I'm a leaf nin, why trust me? What would stop me from escaping or killing Orochimaru?

"Who tastes Orochimaru's food now?" I asked this instead of my other questions. I didn't want him to revoke this option.

"That's Orochimaru-sama to you. And I do. So, you can understand my anxiousness to find a replacement. Besides, under the Sound village laws, only a prisoner awaiting execution may be offered the position."

Sasuke tastes the food for poisons. But I thought he was the heavily guarded and protected vessel, precious to Orochimaru. Why would he risk it?

Unable to sit still any longer, I paced the office, chains and all, and contemplated my options. I took in the large space. It was filled with shelves and tables of books and scrolls, as well as bottles of various liquids. Some held portions of specimens or plant life. This was clearly a study. There were no personal touches or art except for the oversized shuriken hanging on the wall to my left.

I sighed and looked at Sasuke with resolve. I have to become the food taster. I might be able to save Sasuke or at least myself.

"What shall I tell the executioner?" came the smooth question.

"I am not a fool."

888888888888888888888888888888

**You fool!**

I ignored the kitsune. He's gonna have to deal with it. It's not like he can do anything about it.

After informing the guard, who also removed the chains and shackles, Sasuke returned to his desk. He looked at me for a moment before opening one of the desk drawers and retrieving a bottle and two cups.

"I thought you could use a drink, while we wait."

He filled the two cups with an amber liquid. Raising his own cup, he made a toast.

"To Kisa, our newest food taster. May you last longer than your predecessor."

My cup stopped short of my lips and I regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"Relax," he smiled a small, comforting smile, "It's just a toast."

I drank deeply. For a moment, I thought my stomach would reject the new contents. It's been a while since I drank something other than water.

"What does it taste like?" asked Sasuke conversationally.

"Umm." I frowned in thought. "Peaches sweetened with honey."

"Hn." It was more of an affirmative 'hn', so my answer must have sufficed. He nodded encouragingly. "Take another sip. This time roll the liquid around your tongue."

I complied and was surprised by the faint citrus flavor. "Orange?"

He nodded. "Now gargle it."

"Gargle?" I asked. He nodded again. Feeling foolish, I tipped my head back a bit and gargled the rest of my drink, and almost spit it out. "Rotten oranges!"

He smirked. "Correct." He opened my folder and picked up a pen to jot something down. "You just had your first lesson in food tasting. Your drink was laced with a poison called Butterfly's Dust. The only way to detect Butterfly's Dust in a liquid is to gargle it. That rotten orange flavor you tasted was the poison."

"Huh…"

88888888888888-TBC-888888888888888888888888

So, was it okay? I was intrigued (haha—I'm such a dork). Apparently I have a thing for gender-swap fics (who knew?). Please drop a review, ask questions, or critique the chapter. I'm interested in your reactions so I know how to write next time or something to that effect. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

--October 3rd, 2008--

Chapter 2:

"Is it lethal?" I asked, head spinning and belly roiling.

"If you receive a big enough dose, then yes. It will kill you in two days. The symptoms do not arrive until the second day, but by then it will be too late." Sasuke-teme stated matter-of-factly.

Nodding I asked, "Did I have a lethal dose?" I held my breath and waited for his answer. When I looked up at him, he smirked.

"Of course. Anything less and you would not have tasted the poison."

I could feel my stomach rebelling and I started to gag. Forcing down the bile in my throat, I tried to avoid the indignity of vomiting in front of Sasuke.

He looked at me with expressionless eyes. "I warned you the training would be dangerous. But I would hardly give you a poison your body (and here he did a once-over on my body) had to fight while malnourished. There is an antidote." He picked up a small vial containing a cloudy white liquid.

I sighed in relief, looking at Sasuke's stoic face expectantly. I realized he hadn't offered the antidote to me.

"In answer to the question you did not ask but should have, this--" he raised the small vial and shook it slightly, "--is how we keep Orochimaru's food taster from escaping."

I gasped, trying to take in the seriousness of the situation I was in.

"Kisa, you confessed. We would be fools to let you serve Orochimaru-sama without some insurance. Your word means little to me."

His words stung a bit, but I tried to keep that emotion in check.

"Though this place is heavily guarded and Orochimaru is more than capable of protecting himself against attacks- we use Butterfly's Dust for other forms of retaliation." He shifted more files on his and returned his attention to their words.

I watched his eyes move from right to left as the wind picked up again, blowing his dark locks gently.

Without looking at me, he said, "You need a daily dose of this to stay alive. The antidote keeps the poison from killing you. As long as you show up each morning in my office, I will give you the antidote. Miss one morning and you will be dead the next. Commit a crime or an act of treason, and you will be sent back to the dungeons." He regarded me with his onyx orbs. "And I will allow the poison to take you. When the symptoms do come, you will suffer from severe stomach cramps and uncontrollable vomiting."

A knock on the door sounded, and I turned to see a young man with short hair and razor sharp teeth enter. He gave a mock of a bow saying a quiet "Sasuke-kun."

I turned back to the indicated man who gave a dismissive nod my way, before returning to his scrolls. I looked back at the man who flicked his head in a gesture for me to follow. I hesitantly rose and took a few steps toward him. I glanced back at Sasuke, who was reading and writing notes on a blank parchment, clearly ignoring me. I did not want to leave him; not after all my years of searching for his still familiar face. At the sound of a cleared throat, I finally turned and followed the man down the candle-lit hallways.

"A man of few words, ne?" he smiled a somewhat welcoming smile at me.

I nodded but remembered the long sentences the Uchiha was forced to utter for my sake, and smiled.

"I'm Suigetsu, by the way."

It took me a while to answer. My mind was, of course, centered on Sasuke-teme.

"Kisa," I said distractedly.

After a while, which consisted of many turns and hallways, we stopped in a large, low-ceiling room. I looked out at the obvious shower stalls and large heated pool of water in the center. I looked at the man next to me.

"You stink." With that, he left me by myself going to kami knows where.

The idea of bathing the filth off of me gave me a burst of energy. I made my way over to the showers, well, more like limped my way over. I practically fell onto the stool, pulling the privacy curtain closed. The area was empty but I felt exposed and paranoid. Peeling my shredded clothes off, I inspected my body. It appeared just as foreign as when I first transformed. Bruises, rashes, and other minor irritations covered my body, as well as the layers upon layers of dirt, sweat, and blood. I felt ten years older. I was certain my movements mirrored that of an 80 year old man,…or woman. My hair was matted and itchy, with bits of straw and other things I did not want to think about, clinging to their dry, dirty strands.

I pulled a rope to release the water from a wooden duct and gasped aloud at the wonderfully warm water cascading on my still shivering form. I sat there for a while lost in thought; lost in the calming sensation of the water hitting my body. I even opened my mouth to wash it free of the many months of slop I was forced to consume to stay alive. Sighing, I obediently began to wash my hair. When I switched to cleaning my body, the soap burned on all my open cuts. I didn't mind though, because I would be clean soon. After scrubbing twice, I stopped to inspect my body once again. Bruises and sores littered my body. My hair and nails were long. I closed the duct and sat down. I reluctantly allowed my eyes to pass over my female assets, but stopped. Now was not a time to cry for I could already feel the prickly sensation at the back of my eyes. I felt so out of place. To finally wash my body to resemble something human and not recognize what is uncovered…it was depressing.

I finally retrieved a towel and a comb. Wrapping the stiff material around my body, I began to brush my hair. My snarled hair resisted the comb, breaking a few of its teeth. By this time, I was irritated. My left eyebrow twitched in annoyance and I ground my teeth to keep from cursing at the inanimate object, or my hair. I retrieved another comb and started at the bottom of the tangled strands, working my way up in sections. Fifteen minutes later, after pulling clumps of knotted hair out, I arranged my hair in a simple braid. Hey, I got a lot of practice helping Iruka-sensei out with the young academy students.

Clean and feeling pounds lighter, I sank into the hot water of the large centered pool. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment as my stiff aching muscles loosened a bit. I allowed my mind to be clear of any and all thoughts as I sat there for a while.

"They say falling asleep in a bath is dangerous-- you know, with drowning and all," called Suigetsu, startling me out of my light doze. "This is for you. Get dressed."

I reluctantly emerged from the blissful waters and dried myself. I did not feel the need to cover my body as Suigetsu watched unashamed. I pulled on the simple undergarments and my new uniform. It consisted of simple form-fitting black pants and a black sleeveless top with a white, long-sleeved tunic that reached just under my ass, with a v-neck opening in the front that reached the black satin belt wrapping my thin waist.

I finally looked up at Suigetsu, letting him know I was ready. He handed me a pair of black sandals that fit perfectly, oddly enough. I tossed my towel in the laundry bin and accepted the two changes of clothes that he brought for me. We proceeded out the door with me trailing behind, down hallways and up a few flights of stairs to a large door. I suspected he went the long way and even backtracked, just to confuse me. Unlocking the door and opening it wide, he allowed me to enter first. It was a large room with two desks and more shelves of books and scrolls.

"The door to the left, leads to Sasuke-kun's sleeping quarters while the door to the right leads to your own." We entered my tiny new room. "You also have a separate half-bathroom. I left some food for you in your room but I am going to have to lock you in," he stated.

I turned to look at him noticing the keys in his hand. Nodding once, I walked further into my room inspecting the sparse simple furniture. I ignored the ominous clicking sound of my door locking. The sound somehow driving the point home that I was still a prisoner, still not free.

I sighed as I looked at the small stiff-looking bed. There was a single nightstand next to it with an unlit candle for a light source. On the right stood a small dresser with four drawers. The door to the toilet was on this side as well. On the left was a small table that doubled as a desk. A tray of food and water was waiting for me as promised. My mouth watered at the sight. I sat down looking at the bowl of soup which still had some steam rising from it. There was a bowl of rice and a cup of water as well. I sniffed at the food closing my eyes to relish the smell. "Mmm." I could hardly suppress my anxious groan nor the rumble from my stomach. I picked up the bowl of rice and dumped its contents carefully into the large bowl of soup, not willing to spill any of it. Picking up the spoon, I smushed the rice, making sure it soaked the broth, before scooping a small amount and taking a bite. It was okay, not Ichiraku ramen, but okay; and 100x better than the shit they fed us in the dungeons. I took my time with the food. Strange for me, I know. I guess I wanted to savor the moment. Its not like I'm in a hurry. The warm broth flooded my mouth rolling along my tongue. I allowed my taste buds to savor the simple flavor of the vegetable broth as if in apology for allowing the shit that passed for food to coat it.

After finishing my meal I decided to go to sleep. I was tired again. I was always tired, though my daily exertions of late were practically in the negative.

I pulled the thin covers down and climbed in. I lay on my side allowing my body to adjust to the position and relax. I was right. The bed was hard, but loads better than the dirty straw-covered floor in the dungeons.

Kyuubi has been strangely silent throughout my ordeal. I guess he realized that I wasn't going to leave. Eighteen years together, he should have known how stubborn I could be.

My thoughts drifted to Sasuke. He looked healthy enough; taller and more mature…I guess. He seemed so at ease and comfortable here. Surely he doesn't want to stay? I sighed. Again the same thoughts, the same questions. I drifted into a fitful sleep plagued by doubt and failure.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, Suigetsu was leading me down the maze of hallways again. My stomach growled in the morning silence causing him to laugh.

"Breakfast?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Sasuke-kun will feed you."

The thought of breakfast laced with poison suppressed my appetite. My stomach twisted in remembrance of the teme's Butterfly Dust.

By the time we reached his office, I had convinced myself that if I did not receive an antidote then and there, that I would surely die.

When we entered the room, Sasuke was in the process of arranging plates of steaming food, having cleared a section of his desk for me. He gestured to a chair; I sat, searching the table for a small vial of antidote.

"I trust your…," Sasuke studied my face, looking at me for the first time since I entered. I stared back, trying not to flinch under his scrutiny. I think I stopped breathing, hoping he could not tell it was really me. "It's amazing what a difference a bath and a clean uniform can make. Hn." Placing two plates of egg, pork, and rice before me, he added, "Let's begin."

Unable to stop myself, I blurted out, "I'd rather start with the antidote…please."

After a long pause in which I fidgeted in my seat, he spoke. "You should not be feeling any symptoms. They will not arrive until later this afternoon." He shrugged and went to a cabinet, unlocking the door with a key that came from kami know where. Using a pipette, he extracted a small amount of the white liquid from a large bottle, and locked the bottle back inside. He must have seen my interest in the key because he moved too quick to see where he kept his key.

"Drink up, so we can begin," he said.

I squeezed the liquid into my mouth, cringing at the bitter taste. "Ew, yuck!"

Sasuke smirked at the look of disgust on my face. He took the empty pipette from my hand and exchanged it with a blue jar.

"Take a sniff."

The jar contained a white powder that resembled sugar but smelled like rosewood. Gesturing to the two plates cooling in front of me, he asked me to pick the one sprinkled with the poison. I hesitantly lowered my head and sniffed the food like a fox nosing for its prey. I laughed at the irony as well as the test. I could easily detect the faint odor of rosewood emanating from the left plate, thanks to the kitsune.

"Good. Should you pick up that aroma from any of Orochimaru-sama's food, reject it. The poison is called Tigtus and a single grain of the powder will kill within the hour." Sasuke removed the tainted food. "Eat." He indicated the other plate. "You will need your strength."

I spent the remainder of the morning smelling poisons until my head spun. I was getting so confused from the many names and aromas, that at one point, I asked the teme for a blank parchment and a pen. He paused, a look of surprise crossing his features briefly before it was hidden again behind his stoic mask. He handed me the requested items then summoned a snake to ask Suigetsu for some lunch.

We didn't speak much, though the amount of words Sasuke was forced to expel still surprised me. It must have frustrated him though. He named the poisons and their symptoms with as few words as was allowable without hindering my lessons. He simply retrieved one poison and traded it with another as I answered correctly. I excelled at my lessons due to my heightened senses from the Kyuubi no Kitsune. My lessons were far from boring for my life depended on my absorption and understanding.

I wrote down the poisons and their symptoms that we already covered. I also described the texture, appearance, and smell in great detail because I was sure the teme would test me. A few times I had to ask Sasuke about certain poisons, smirking inside when he repeated what was already covered; some things I didn't need help in remembering.

I also didn't mind the teme as an instructor. His words didn't escape me because it was his voice that I missed more than anything, much to my surprise. Funny, because he rarely used it except to insult me or criticize me. His low, deep voice was like velvet, husky at times, and cold and clear when he remembered himself. His expressions revealed nothing during our lessons. He did not expect anything nor did he encourage me.

Suigetsu entered with our food, smirking at me playfully before exiting once again. Sasuke noticed the exchange but said nothing. We ate in silence, almost reminiscent of our times together in Team 7, before resuming our lessons.

"That's enough for today. Here's a key to the room. Take your notes back to your room and study."

I looked out the small, narrow window behind Sasuke, noting the orange shade to the sky. My jade colored eyes drifted towards Sasuke catching his cold stare. I smiled nervously and quickly gathered my items. I hesitated at the door, noticing for the first time the complex system of locks. I absently fingered them, lingering in the doorway until Sasuke asked, "Now what?"

I turned towards him, hand rubbing the back of my head nervously, "Umm, I-I'm not sure where my room is."

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'usuratonkachi'. He summoned a black snake and gave it orders to which the creature actually bowed in acceptance to. It slithered out the door, going left. I turned back to Sasuke who had returned his attention to some scroll. When he looked up at me, annoyance clearly on his face, I smiled and waved farewell.

"See ya tomorrow." I laughed as he narrowed his eyes, and turned to follow the reptile. When I caught up to it, it seemed to glare at me disapprovingly.

"Er…I was just saying goodbye to your master." I informed it. I wasn't sure if it would understand me or even care, but Sasuke-teme talked to it. I talked to the Gama family all the time.

We passed by a few male shinobi who seemed to look me over with a strange look in their eyes. The few female shinobis we passed had another look entirely. When I turned around at the feel of their stares, I caught the almost murderous gleam in their eyes; killing intent strongly emanating from their forms. Did I mention that girls were strange.

About halfway through our trek, Suigetsu found us.

"'Sup, Kisa." He smiled those pearly sharp fangs of his, reminiscent of a shark.

"Hey, Suigetsu." I smiled at the familiar (not to mention friendly) face, dreading the alone time in my room I was faced with.

"How were your lessons?"

I smiled ruefully, "As you can see, I am still alive." He laughed at me.

"You're much cooler than the last food taster. He was old and bo-ring."

I smiled. "Thanks." After remembering the attention from the women I asked, "So what's with the girls around here? They were practically shooting daggers at my back."

"Huh? Oh, that." He laughed some more. "Its probably because of that symbol on your back."

"Huh? What symbol?" I asked twisting and turning, trying to scratch at the offensive thing. I hadn't realized my uniform had any sort of design on them.

"The sign of the Uchiha clan," he provided helpfully.

I looked back at him with shock clearly on my face, mouth open wide.

"Why am I wearing the bastard's clothes?" Inside I thought of Sasuke cooties. Gross.

"Not his clothes, just the symbol, which is stitched to your uniform. It's a sign as well as a warning that you belong to Sasuke-kun." At my still confused look, he added, "So no one will try to harm you. You are under his protection."

"Why would they do that?" I asked, though I was still shocked about wearing Sasuke's family crest.

"Anything or nothing at all. It could be the mood they're in, the rare color of your hair, or the fact that you are sleeping with Sasuke."

"I'm not sleeping with him!!" I squawked indignantly, heat flooding my cheeks.

"Hahaha, I know that. It just sounds better to say it that way."

"B-but I have my own room. I didn't even see the teme last night."

The ex-water nin shrugged. "The last taster stayed in a room in the servant's wing. Maybe Sasuke-kun is horny."

We finally reached the door to my new home, relieved from the uncomfortable turn in our conversation. I inserted the key to unlock it.

"I'll come by later with dinner. See ya, blondie."

"Yeah, yeah. Later."

The black snake, who had quietly slithered in front of us the entire time, led me all the way to my room. I set my scroll and pen on the bed and sat down, thinking seriously. I ignored the popping sound of the snake's departure, staring at the wall across from me. A couple of minutes passed before I impatiently removed my belt and lifted the white tunic off to see a confirmation to Suigetsu's words. Sure enough, there was that damned symbol that seemed to label everything belonging to that damned Uchiha. I brushed my fingers along the patch, before tossing it somewhere behind me.

"I belong to no one!!" I shouted to no one. 'Especially not to that teme!'

A feeling of determination coursed through my small form and I opened my scroll and spent the rest of the late afternoon studying. I even forced Suigetsu to test me when he returned with dinner.

And that's how my day went, as well as the days that would follow for the next two weeks. It was practically routine. I woke up and showered in the morning, before having breakfast with Sasuke-teme. He was the same, socially-challenged and serious as hell. We did not develop the easy relationship that I had with the ex-water nin. My lessons ended when the sun would begin to set. Sometimes earlier if Sasuke wanted more time to train with Orochimaru. Apparently, that's what he spends his evenings doing. Training. Although, Suigetsu informed me that Sasuke usually spends most of his time training and studying jutsus, but he had to make time for my lessons (which was why he was so irritable).

I had my escort for the maze of hallways. The black snake that Sasuke summons for me, who I named 'Hebi-san', still leads me to my room, although I learned of the shorter way after a few days. In my room, I would study until Suigetsu came with food and tested my absorbment of new information. Then, of course, I slept. I never met Sasuke in our living quarters. But knowing him, he probably practices/studies late into the night.

That is how my days went. My sense of smell had definitely heightened after two weeks. Then one day, Sasuke-teme announced that I was ready to begin tasting the poison. Oh joy, I thought sarcastically, my favorite part. Vomiting and diarrhea, here I come.

"I'll start with the deadliest one," he said. "If you survive, the other poisons would not kill you either. It would be troublesome after all my training, only to have you die in the end."

"Wouldn't want to inconvenience you." I mumbled sarcastically.

I spied a smirk before he turned to retrieve a slender red bottle, placing it on the desk before me. "It's nasty. Affects the body immediately." His midnight eyes seemed to light up in admiration. "It's called 'Have a Drink, My Love' or 'My Love' for short because this poison has a history of being used by disheartened wives and lovers." With a pipette, he squeezed two drops into a steaming cup of tea. "A larger dose would definitely kill you. With a smaller dose, there is a chance you will survive, but you will become delusional, paranoid, and completely disoriented for the next few days."

"Demo, Sasuke, why do I have to taste 'My Love' if the results are immediate? That's in the job description: I taste Orochimaru-sama's food. I keel over, dead." I tried to pace around the room but only succeeded in knocking over a stack of books, attracting Sasuke's infamous glare.

"Your job is much more complex," he explained, running a hand through his midnight locks. "Identifying the poison could lead me to the poisoner." He pushed the cup closer to me. "Even if you only have a split second to shout out 'My Love' before succumbing to its effects, it would narrow down the list of suspects. Certain assassins are partial to certain poisons. 'My Love' comes specifically from Snow Country. It is not easy to obtain and few could afford it."

Sasuke-teme went over to the fallen books and started to restack them. His movement were still as graceful and precise as ever.

"Kisa, your job is important. An assassin could watch you for several days to discern a pattern." He continued to lecture me from the floor. "For example, you may cut your meat on the left side or never stir your drink. Some poisons sink to the bottom of the cup. If you take a sip from the top…" he dropped off not needing to explain further, and stood up. "Once you drink 'My Love', Karin will help you to your room and watch over you.

I'll give her your daily dose of Butterfly's Dust antidote."

I looked over at the seemingly harmless cup of steaming liquid. Not wanting to look like a total coward, I stepped closer and took hold of the warm cup in my sweaty hands. I faced Sasuke-teme, who was patiently waiting for me to continue, standing only a foot away from me.

"Who's Karin?" I asked distractedly, trying to calm my breathing. At that moment, a woman with black, thick-framed glasses entered the office. She smiled respectfully at the teme, but glared at me and my eyes widened in recognition.

The jealous one from before, huh? I'm sure I will be well cared for. I glared back at her, lifting my chin slightly, before facing my ex-teammate. In a mock salute, I raised the cup and downed its contents quickly. "Hmmm, sour apples," I answered.

Sasuke nodded, eyes expressionless as always. I placed my cup on the desk, but had little opportunity to do anything else. For at that moment, the poison took effect. Karin's body seemed to undulate in the air. Her hair was like snakes eager to take a bite. The walls stretched and groaned, sprouting arms that reached for me. Unrecognizable spirits rose from the ground, circling me. I sensed movement and spied the medusa-like Karin coming closer, yellow eyes gleaming. I tried to fight the monster off but was suddenly restrained by two large creatures. I screamed and scratched the bastards as they took me away, pleading for Sasuke to help me.

My head was pounding and my ears were ringing but I still heard one last comment from Karin before I was shoved into darkness.

"She'll die from the poison. If not, you can take her."

88888-TBC-88888

Thank you all again for reading this and giving it a chance. Thanks for the reviews and continued support. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ja…


End file.
